


The Perfect Jigsaw-Puzzle-Piece Kind of Guy

by godgaypeen



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, I really like this one, and its cute and familial, its very holiday-season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godgaypeen/pseuds/godgaypeen
Summary: Tis the season to be jolly...Unless you're bringing your (much, much older) boyfriend of 11 months, Rob, to your family's Christmas dinner... and they had no idea you were dating someone.





	The Perfect Jigsaw-Puzzle-Piece Kind of Guy

“Hey, Robbie…?” You called out as you poked your head into the kitchen of Rob Benedict’s apartment, relieved to see the familiar figure of your boyfriend of eleven months standing by the stove, cooking up a storm as he always did. 

Rob’s head shot up at the sound of your voice, breaking into a grin when he saw that it was you. ”Hey, baby.” He greeted you, giving you a kiss when you closed the distance between the two of you. “I’m about to finish up, just gimme a few minutes or so…” He informed you, only to frown. “What’s wrong?” He asked, his blue eyes searching your own in concern. 

_It’s been months and I still can’t get over how well he could read my expressions_ , you thought fondly, shaking your head. “Nothing’s wrong, I just…Well, I was going to ask you during dinner but I guess I should just ask you this now…” You took a deep breath before continuing. “I want you to meet my parents.” You didn’t blink at all as you waited for his response.

“You want me to- (Y/N), really?” Rob couldn’t mask his surprise as he broke into another grin. “You think we’re ready for that?” He faltered slightly, a bit bashful. You knew exactly what he was thinking about; you thought about it too. You both weren’t sure if your parents would accept him as your boyfriend, especially because of your age difference, you being a decade younger than him. Sure, all of your mutual friends were very ecstatic about your relationship, claiming that ‘it’s about damn time!’, but your parents? They were a  _completely_  different case.

“Yeah, I mean, it’s time, y’know? I love you,” You nudged him playfully. “And I love my parents, so why not I merge these three important people in my life? I’ve figured it out anyhow; you can follow me when I come home for Christmas!” You shot him a wide smile before quickly adding. “Only if you want to, of course, I won’t pre-” Your words were cut off as Rob gave you another kiss, this time much longer and with more fervour than before. 

“Of course I want to, it’s a big deal!” He grinned, planting a kiss on the top of your head affectionately. “I’m glad you want me to do this with you.”

“Me too.” You admitted, nuzzling into his snug chest as he hugged you. Not for the first time, Rob’s cooking was burnt.

* * *

“Pull up over here, that’s my parents’ house.” You informed Rob as you both made it for Christmas Eve, pointing at the brightly-lit house you recognized as the same one you grew up in, noticing your brother’s car was already parked at your usual spot, which was a lot closer to the house than your spot now.  _Still petty as always, huh Alex?_  You huffed internally, glancing over to Rob, who looked pale, as if he had seen a naked ghost. “Babe, you okay there?” You poked at his very beefy bicep. “You don’t look so good. And you look good  _all the time_.” You didn’t even get so much as a smile from him.

“What if your parents don’t like me?” Rob glanced at you, worry in his eyes as he voiced out his concerns. “You know, tons of relationships fail just because they don’t get the approval of the parents? The universe  _knows_  things, (Y/N).” You tried to stifle a laugh, you really did, but you couldn’t take how serious his tone was, so you burst into laughter, a full body-quivering giggle. “(Y/N), I’m being serious!” He pouted, showing just how ‘serious’ he was. 

“I know, I just- Don’t you think the universe knows that I love you?” You grinned once you stopped laughing, and Rob’s pout was replaced by a small hint of a smile. “And anyone I love, my parents are obligated to like, the same goes for me. That’s why I put up with Alex.” Finally, you had coerced a grin from him.

“You always know what to say, don’t you?” Rob looked at you fondly. 

“Of course I do, that’s why you love me.” You grinned. “Now, let’s take this ring to Mordor!” You nudged him, getting out of the car, your boyfriend following suit. You led the way, Rob trailing behind with your bags -you spent a full five minutes telling him not to carry your bags for you, but he ended up grabbing them from you like the stubborn gentleman he was anyway. When you knocked on the door, you were surprised that the door was opened barely two seconds after the first knock. It was your brother, Alex, cradling his newborn baby boy, looking absolutely glad that you were finally home, which was a first.

“(Y/N), oh thank God! Mom’s flipping out over cooking in the kitchen because she’s shortstaffed since Becca’s handling Jessie and Dad’s well…y’know,  _Dad_.” Translation: can’t help cook to save a life. Then, he seemed to have noticed Rob next to you when he asked, “Oh, who’s this?” He glanced at Rob up and down, nodding in approval.  _At least Alex likes him…_ you thought fleetingly.

“I’m Rob, (Y/N)’s…boyfriend.” You knew Rob was a little hesitant with what he meant to you, seeing as he wasn’t significant other material…yet. You had expected Alex to say something half-joking like ‘You don’t seem very boy’, but instead, he turned towards you. 

“You didn’t tell us you were bringing someone with you! Mom’s gonna flip out so bad, you have no ide- Oh, hey, are you a cooking guy or a baby guy?” Alex switched his attention towards your boyfriend, taking him aback slightly at the question. 

I- I guess I’d say both, but since (Y/N) needs to catch up with Mrs (Y/L/N), I’m a baby guy then.” Rob answered.

“Good.” Alex said, handing his son to Rob, grabbing your bags from him as Rob cradled the gurgling baby, who looked positively at bliss with being with Rob.

 To you, your brother said, “You need to get your ass to the kitchen then, before Mom-”

“Before Mom what?” Your mother asked when she appeared behind Alex, a lovely woman in her sixties and still the best cook in the universe. “(Y/N), sweetie, you’re home!” Your mother gave you a bone-crushing hug, only letting go when she noticed Rob, who gave your mother what you would call a ‘snake-charming’ smile, your nephew sleeping soundly in your boyfriend’s arms. 

For a moment you let your imagination run wild, daring yourself to imagine how he would look with (hopefully) one of your own children. Yes, it had only been a good eleven months, but something about Rob felt right, more than a boyfriend, almost soulmate, father-of-your-children even. You only hoped your parents knew that was what you felt about him. “(Y/N), honey, you didn’t tell me you were bringing someone with you!” She shot you a death glare, which meant ‘we-will-discuss-this-when-cooking-or-so-help-me’, before her eyes widened at the sight of the baby in Rob’s gentle grasp, clearly forgetting for a moment that she had  _two_  grandchildren from your brother, and none from you.

Before your mother could jump to preposterous conclusions, your brother swooped in. “Wow, Rob, you’re better with my son than I am!” He joked, making Rob a little flustered. “How about you and I bring these bags up to (Y/N)’s room and leave the ladies to their… _session_.” You didn’t miss the almost desperate way Alex widened his eyes a little, the not-so-subtle way to say ‘let’s-bolt-before-they-start-gossiping’. So, Rob and Alex escaped up the stairs along with baby Kyle, while you went into the living room to say hello to your father, who was with Becca and Jessie.

* * *

Rob was positive there was no other awkward silence moment worse than the awkward silence between him and (Y/N)’s father in the living room in the history of awkward silences. Why?

After you were whisked into the kitchen by your mother and Becca, Alex decided it would be optimal for him to take Jessie with him while he went to get some stuff your mother didn’t have for the turkey, leaving Rob with the baby, since ‘he likes you enough’. It was most probably the look your father gave him as he bottle-fed your nephew Kyle, making occasional cooing sounds and playing with the little baby’s very tiny mittened hands, pleased at the way the baby clutched his thumb with his whole hand. 

He also figured it was because your father didn’t think much about his profession, recalling the older man’s reaction when Rob told him during their awkward 5-minute conversation that he was an actor. Eventually, too uneasy about the increasingly awkward silence between the two men, he decided to voice out what your father most probably had in his mind. “I know you think I’m too old for your daughter. Believe me, I think about that a lot, almost constantly, really. So I know, more or less, that you think I’m the least probable choice for her, not good enough. Am I close?” Rob glanced upwards to meet your father’s gaze. 

“Actually, I was wondering what bands you like…” Your father allowed himself a small grin before assuming his ‘protective-dad’ role. “But yes, I admit, those thoughts have crossed my mind as soon as Alex introduced you to me as (Y/N)’s… _boyfriend_. There’s a wide age gap between you both, and you’re not like the guys she’s been with before.” Rob glanced down at the baby in his arms, his worries coming true.  _Of course I’m different, they were all her age_ , Rob thought gloomily. “But I trust my daughter’s judgement, and if she’s willing to give you her heart -and we all know how miraculous that is-, then I can’t say anything about it. She’d never let me get a word in, anyway.” Both Rob and your father laughed, knowing full well how stubborn you could be when you’re defending your point in an argument. “Just…Just answer me this, Rob; do you love her?” 

“Without a doubt.” Rob answered confidently, not a moment’s hesitation in his reply. “When it’s true love, you don’t really have to question it, and that’s exactly how I feel about (Y/N). I feel like it’s so natural to love her that I didn’t really register that I was completely and madly in love with her until it was too late, until I took a step back and noticed that my world would be pitch black without her. I…I sometimes look at her when she’s completely in her element and think ‘wow, how did I get so lucky?’. I still do, really.” Rob was glad to see that your father was nodding along at his words, clearly pleased that Rob wasn’t ashamed to be a tad bit passionate when talking about you. 

“I…I think I want to marry her.” Rob voiced out his wish, not daring to look into your father’s eyes, in case he’d disapprove. “If that’s okay with you, of course.” 

* * *

“So, (Y/N)…” Becca, your sister-in-law, sidled up to you with a glass of wine balanced in her hand, handing the other to your mother, meaning ‘gossip-time’. “Rob seems nice.” 

“Uh-huh.” You replied, deciding against unfurling your very long essay on how much you loved the man. “He’s a great guy.” You added, not knowing what else to say, opting to focus on the mashed potatoes instead.  _What should your response be when your mother and your sister-in-law is about to launch a full investigation on your boyfriend?_

“I’m sure he is.” Your mother answered, giving little hint to what she was inching towards. You stopped working on the mashed potatoes to look at your mother. 

“That’s it?” You frowned at her. “’I’m sure he is’?” 

“Well, you didn’t exactly tell us about him, did you?” Becca responded for your mother pointedly, earning a rather vigorous nod from your mother. “You’ve been together for like, what, eleven months you said? He’s a big deal, (Y/N)!” 

“And you didn’t tell us about him, not once even when we had those dinners together! So you can imagine how surprised I was to see you with a man.” Your mother chided you, patting your cheek like she used to, one that meant ‘you-can-never-really-keep-secrets-from-me’. “How could you keep a guy like him a secret from us?” Your mother pulled the ‘wounded-mother’ look, one that could rival Rob’s own puppy-dog eyes.  _At least they have that in common_ , you noted.

“I…I guess I thought you wouldn’t like him.” You mumbled quietly. 

“Now you’re being ridiculous, (Y/N), we like him!” Becca confessed, before winking. “He’s rather cute too, you got good.” 

“ _Becca_!” You exclaimed, horrified, your sister-in-law giggling at your response. “You’re married to my brother!” 

“Becca’s right, he’s very cute.” Your mother nodded appreciatively, shrugging at your astonished look. “We married women can admire from afar, we just can’t have it. Think of it like window-shopping.” Your mother grinned. 

“Is he making you happy though?” Becca asked you, an eyebrow raised. 

“Oh, you have no idea.” You gushed, reminiscizing how much he made you laugh, how safe you felt in his arms, how comfortable you were with him, how good he was in bed…well, they didn’t need to know  _that_!  _He makes me so happy I want to bear his children_ , you wanted to say. 

“See, that’s the thing; we  _have_  no idea because you didn’t tell us.” You were about to apologize for not telling them about Rob earlier when she waved you off. “It’s fine, I’m sure we’ll all get to know him better over dinner. Just…Just answer me this, (Y/N): is he the One?” Her voice lowered to a whisper when she spoke the sacred words, knowing what a big deal finding the One was to you, almost to the point of being a close second to Ted Mosby from How I Met Your Mother.

“I think so.” You said it aloud, finally voicing out how you felt about Rob. “He just feels right, y’know? Like the perfect jigsaw puzzle piece that could finally fit. The kind of guy you’d want to wake up next to on a Sunday morning. How did you both know dad and Alex were the right ones?” You asked them both, watching as Becca smiled knowingly at you before casting your mother a look.

“I felt the same way about your father the way you currently feel about Rob.” She gave you a soft smile. “So I think you already know.”


End file.
